Lucy's Host Club Experience
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Lucy was a successful businesswoman. She didn't need school and never had the time for it anyway. But she couldn't deny her late mother's wish, now could she? LucyxHarem and HaruhixTamaki.


Lucy Heartfilia sat in her office, boredly tapping her nails on her desk. A pile of finished paperwork lay forgotten on the almost bare desk.

On her desk stood a frame, containing her favorite childhood photo of her sitting on a chair while holding a doll named Michelle, her late parents on either side of her wearing warm smiles.

She stared at her mother. Her beautiful mother. Truth was, she couldn't remember much about the woman, she just knew that her mother had the warmest smile and the kindest eyes.

"I miss you mom." She longingly said before glancing at her father. Her eyes focused on him.

Bitter memories, happy memories, love, hate, it all seemed to blend together when it came to her father.

Her father and her had never seen eye to eye after her mother had died. They argued constantly, each time hurting the other with venom filled words. He had tried marrying her off countless time, only to fail due to her stubborn attitude. He even went as far as to rip her apart from her friends.

That's when their relationship truly became strained. Lucy had all but disowned herself from the man, ran away and only left him behind a letter.

When she had ran away, she took to taking on the job of being a journalist and traveled around the world. During her travels she befriended a lot of people, made a lot of enemies and had been _free_.

She had been a normal girl. No longer a Heartfilia.

Then suddenly, during her stay in France, she had received an urgent phone call from Capricornio who had called to deliver the news of her father's passing.

Lucy still remember how the only thing she could think of was her last words to her father and the only thing she could feel was numb.

As any proper daughter would do, she had attended the funeral. She had made arrangements for her father to be buried right next to her mother. And even though she didn't cry, it was one of the saddest moments of her life.

She had been numb the whole week, believing she had no family left before Capricornio snapped her out of it and made her realize that her friends were her family too. Not by blood, but by choice.

Then she had found out that the Heartfillia business was financially in trouble and that their former allies turned into enemies hoping to eliminate the business.

And Lucy had refused to allow that. Even though her father and her weren't the best of friends, she would not allow everything her father and her mother had worked for to just fade away.

It took her two years to branch the Heartfilia out into a multi-national business that didn't specialize in any trade, but had a hand in _everything_.

From record labels to fashion lines, and then some.

Some considered what she had done impossible, others were amazed. But one thing was for sure, no one would want to make an enemy out of her.

The thing she prided herself in more was that the Heartfilia's business and companies were completely independent.

Of course former allies came running back, and despite forgiving them, Lucy had thus far refused any partnership.

Lucy wondered what her father would think of her now. Would he be proud? Disappointed?

It didn't matter, Lucy decided with a small smile as she gazed outside the window of her office. Because he had ended any bond they had years ago.

Back when he had almost taken her away from Natsu and the others.

 _'It feels like a lifetime ago, even though all that happened two years ago.'_

A knock on her door made Lucy snap out of her nostalgic thoughts.

"Come in!" She ordered going into professional mode.

She swore that if it was a complaint about Gray's stripping habits or Natsu's tendency towards property damage, she would make those boys suffer.

The door went open and Lucy's jaws dropped.

"...what the heck is that?" She managed to ask staring at an impractical yellow dress that Loke held in his hands.

"Princess, it's good news." Loke beamed at his boss.

Lucy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Out of all the things you've tried to get me to wear, this is by far the least quirky one."

And by "quirky" she meant Loke's fetish over costumes.

"Uh...Princess?"

"What?"

"You really have no idea what this is, do you?"

"Nope." Lucy said leaning back into her chair as she popped out the _p_.

"I think this will clear things up." Loke mumbled placing a letter on Lucy's desk.

Frowning in confusion, Lucy quickly opened it up.

"Dear Lucy-san, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm overjoyed to inform you that you have been accepted to Ouran High School's Private Academy. The details will be emailed to you soon and I hope to see you soon. Yours truly, Mr Suoh." Lucy read, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the end.

"I suppose that hasn't cleared anything up?"

"Not in the slightest." Lucy replied without missing a beat while folding the paper back. "I didn't sign up or anything and I certainly don't know who this Mister Suoh is."

"Perhaps you should call?" Loke suggested taking a seat in front of her.

Lucy absently nodded as she grabbed her phone. As she was dialing down the number she stopped.

"Loke. The person in charge of handing me my paperwork..." Lucy's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Capricornio?"

"Yes. Bring him to me, please."

Loke shot her a dazzling smile.

"Anything for you Princess."

Lucy grunted her disapproval when Loke left the yellow dress. It wasn't that she hated it, but it was too formal. And Lucy was and never will be one for formalities.

Barely five minutes later her trusty mentor opened the door without even knocking.

"Lucy-sama?" He asked having the galls to seem confused.

"Don't _Lucy-sama_ me. What is the meaning of this?" She almost yelled pointing at the dress.

"It's a dress."

Lucy gave Capricornio a stern look. "Seriously."

"Is something wrong with the dress?"

"It's the uniform of Ouran, which I apparently got accepted into without sending any papers." Lucy elaborated with a sigh.

It was clear to her that even Capricornio had no idea what was going on, so Lucy handed him the letter.

"Suoh-san?"

"You know him?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"So do you, though I don't blame you for not remembering considering you only really interacted with his son."

"His son?"

"Tamaki Suoh."

Lucy hummed, the name sounding familiar to her. "Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki..." The name rolled off her tongue several times as she tried conjuring up an image of him.

"Ah, Tama-kun!" Lucy perked up finally remembering that yes, she does indeed know the boy. He was her childhood best friend.

Without waiting for her mentor to say anything she stood up. "Cancel any meetings I have this week, I have some packing to do."

"Lucy-sama?"

"I don't fancy waking up in the morning for a four hour drive to Ouran, so a temporary apartment there is as good as it gets." Lucy shrugged.


End file.
